The Rifts
by Shadesongwarrior
Summary: When Shade, a Motherworldian girl goes through a rift made by an evil dragon of all things, she finds herself in Berk. Finding herself different but yet the same, she must work together with a timelord's companion-turned-Pokemon and a Viking who isn't very sure of himself to stop the evil before time runs out in this jam-packed story. It starts off kinda slow, but should pick up.
1. Prologue

**Heya, it's me. Oh riiiight, you don't know who I am. I'm me.**

**Uh...**

**Well alrighty then, it's time for my 'first' fanfic. I wonder how many different things I can bundle up into one story...**

**Have fun reading :3**

**OH quick disclaimer: How to train your dragon, Doctor who, The Legend of Spyro, and Pokemon ALL do _not_ belong to me. My disclaimer is subject to change if I add any more stuff like that in... The main character and the "motherworld" concept belongs to me. I think...**

**Dragonic Speech is the same throughout dragons and is similar to pokespeech, all are ****underlined****.**

* * *

A dark, shady, and not to mention draconic figure cackled with laughter that shook the very fabric of his own pocket dimension. He chose this one because it gave him a sort of power that no-other dimension could give.

He hailed from the Dragon Realms (the same one that Spyro (**Authors note: the legend of Spyro, not before, not after**) came from). He was once almost "friends" with the dark master Malefore, before he was killed by Spyro himself.

Heh, he didn't like the old purple anyway.

Not to soon after the dark master's death, the evil dragon found out about pocket and parallel dimensions. They were small dimensions branching out from one single motherworld.

Sometimes, portals would open up and things or animals could pass through. These were known to a select few as "rifts".

However, if you knew how to control these "rifts", you could control where the rifts open, for how long, if they were double sided or not, and even what those who walked in came out as.

The only thing that the dragon hadn't figured out how to do was manipulate people's minds with the rifts. He was beginning to doubt that it could even be done. He didn't really care, though, because he could do enough anyway to have some... fun.

The dark dragon planned doing on the biggest, and most confusing, thing he had ever done.

* * *

**Me: Alright, what do you think?**

**Shady Evil Dragon: It was terrible. 'Nuff said.**

**Me: *Sulks* should have made you have fluffy ears :3**

**Shady Evil Dragon: NO NO NO! It was good! It was good!**

**Me: And that's how I manipulate my characters to do as I wish. He heh..**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer disclaimer, who to poké your Spyro does not belong to me, stuff like that...**

**Proper disclaimer in the Prologue now let's get on with the story!**

**oh yea, and the names of the chapters will be named after things that are happening irl while writing. Just cause I can.**

* * *

Chapter 1: I think my cat is having a nightmare

I ran. Just ran. If he caught me, it would be over. I jumped over a log as I sprinted down the track. I could just feel his presence behind me. Ether that or I could hear him. Yea, it was probably the latter.

Suddenly realizing that i had gotten distracted and slowed down, just very slightly, I tried to speed back up again, but it was too late.

'Tag! Your it!'

Dang, I really thought I would out run him this time. Just great. I skidded to a halt, twisting on my heels and took off after him.

The name's Shade. Yea, I know, I have a real creative name. My parents were probably really creative people. I can't remember them, though. They both died when I was four. In a car crash, they say. What a creative way to die.

I live in the motherworld and am currently the youngest person to know about the rifts. I'm 15. Yea. I know.

Anyway, I was chasing Harrison for the forth time today when something caught my eye. It looked almost like a portal, green, blue and all swirly. Kinda creeped me out, but for some odd reason, I found my self waking through it.

Before I was "portaled away", I suddenly remembered what it was. A rift.

* * *

Sshwp! Sshwp! Sshwp!

The T.A.R.I.S was having some serious difficulty traveling back in time to the age of the dinosaurs. Seriously, it shouldn't have been that hard for the little blue box to get the Doctor and Clara to one of the most simple places they could go. The eleventh doctor smashed his hands lightly, somehow, on the T.A.R.I.S's control panel.

'Come ON!' The time lord cried as his box blew steam at his face randomly.

'Uh, Doctor?' Clara tried to drag the Doctor's attention from his time-and-space-traveling box.

'What? Can't you see I'm in the middle of some-' the Doctor cut the ending of his sentience short as he glanced over to where Clara was standing, awestruck.

'-thing...' He finished, his eyes widening at the sight of adventure. 'Well hello there!'

'What do you think it is?' Clara mused. 'Looks kinda like a portal of some sort.'

'Very good' the Doctor teased, grinning. Clara gently stuck her hand in, slowly swiping the particles of blue and green. It felt so nice on her skin, she barely noticed the Doctor analyzing it with his sonic screwdriver and telling her to step away.

Before she knew what was happening, Clara had lost conciseness and fallen into the rift. The rift closed as soon as she was gone.

* * *

**Me: I wonder what I'll name the evil dragon :3 tied him up, so he won't be bothering us.**

**Shade: Meanie.**

**Me: Hey, it was necessary!**

**Shade: Suuure it was...**


	3. Chapter 2

**You can find the disclaimer on the first page.**

**Gonna try to make this one longer. Well, ok, maybe the next one?**

* * *

Chapter 2: A warm bundle of fur on my arm

Hiccup had shot down a dragon. He was _sure_ of it! And yet no-one seemed to believe him. How could they? He was the chief's failed son, he was liked by nobody. Not even his Father or... crush. But he had seen the night fury fall. Hiccup was going to prove that he was a true viking!

He was getting close. He could feel it. Just when Hiccup thought it might have been his hyper-active imagination playing tricks on him, he saw it.

It was a cracked tree. Just great. But then again, maybe...

Hiccup turned and really saw it. It was a night fury. Hiccup, startled, ducked behind the broken tree, waiting for the beast to creep out and kill him. But it never happened.

Confused, Hiccup peered around the tree, noticing the bolas that tied the dragon and kept it from moving it around. It was still tied up.

Cheering mentally, Hiccup sighed in relief. Drawing his small blade, the boy moved towards the unmoving dragon. Maybe it was asleep. _Probably worn out from being struck_, Hiccup thought. No big loss for him. More of a gain.

Kneeling beside the downed creature, Hiccup pumped himself up by telling himself that he was a Viking. He told the dragon what he would do, as it had opened it's eyes and was now looking at him, eyes pleading. Hiccup gripped the blade with both hands. The dragon closed it's eyes, waiting for the end. But the end didn't come.

Instead, Hiccup cut the dragon free. It looked at the boy questioningly. He couldn't do it. Hiccup couldn't kill dragons.

* * *

Hiccup was very dazed on his way back to his village. The dragon had pounced on him and roared in his face. Those teeth had looked so sharp, he thought he was going to die. But the dragon hadn't killed him. It had just left.

While he pondered over why he wasn't dead, he passed by a cove. That's when Hiccup heard the moaning.

* * *

**Me: Added in Hiccup and Toothless! Yes!**

**Shade: Zombies? Whaaaaat?**

**Me: Not Zombies... *bursts out laughing***

**Shade: What's so funny?**

**Me: You'll find out...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Just lost everything, have to do it again. This is just great. What joy. Oh well.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, you have no ornaments apart from that snow flake on the top of yoooou~~

'Uuuhhh...' I moaned. My body hurt all over. I was sure that I sounded almost like a zombie. The memories of the rift came rushing back. Great. Now where was I?

I tried to lift my head, but only succeeded in getting light-headed. I groaned again, putting my head in my hands and massaging my temples. I slowly became aware of my surroundings. I was lying on a beach. A very sandy beach. There was some animal unconscious next to me, I could feel it's warmth.

Suddenly, my hearing came back. The sound of crashing waves bombardes my ears, confirming that there was a body of water in the direction I was facing. I could also now hear the beating heart of the creature next to me...

Wait, was that normal? My ear wasn't right against its chest...

Shaking it off, I suddenly got the feeling the feeling that I was being watched. I took my hands from my temples and opened my eyes very suddenly, only to have to close them again. It was so _bright_.

Squinting with one eye open, I looked behind me and all around me. My vision was a little blurry, so I didn't see much. Glancing down to the animal to my right, I discovered it was a Pokemon. A flareon, to be exact. I fully opened my eyes in surprise, the sun suddenly not bothering me so much.

Was I in the world of Pokemon? Looking down at myself, probably not. I was wearing a brown leather armless vest of sorts, laced up with thin pieces of leather. Under that, I wore a light blue shirt and my shorts were also made of leather. I wore no shoes.

I yawned, and suddenly noticed the colour of my skin and hair (my hair because it was spiraling down my front). Both were white, my skin more a skin coloured white and my hair pure white.

_Going through a rift can sure change you_ I thought. Before passing through the rift my skin was a slightly sun-kissed brown (just), and my hair was golden-bronze. _Well, at least it could have been worse. For instance, my just waking up friend here..._

I glanced at the flareon as it groaned and its- no. Her- eyes fluttered. Briefly wondering how I could tell what her gender was, I grinned. I recognized that voice. _Clara Oswald_. This was going to be fun.

'Where am I?' Came her voice again. It was brilliant. I suddenly losses my grin when the whole "being watched" sensation washed over me again._ '_And WHO are YOU? Why are you so BIG?' She yelped. Good. I could understand her. No-one else probably could.

'Shhh,' I silenced her, bringing my white right index finger to my lips. She instantly quieted, her heart beat picking up. The fact that I could still hear it disturbed me.

I lowered my hand and looked around now that I could see clearly, my eyes locking on a pair of green eyes staring at us. They quickly disappeared.

'We have to go now,' I said seriously, my head swing back round to Clara.

'Waaaait, why?'

'No time to explain,' I scooped her warm body up into my arms and taking off after the eyes. 'Now be quiet. There was someone watching us and they just took off that way.'

'How do I know I can trust you?' Clara inquired.

'Well, your just going to have to hope, Clara Oswald.'

* * *

**Me: Yes it's done! Lost it once 'cause it had to reload after me going to check something -.-**

**Shade: Now I see...**


	5. Chapter 4

**I now have to re-write this one too 'cause of an error. It's ok this time though, because it was confusing anyway.**

**Disclaimer in Prologue**

**Have fun reading**

* * *

Chapter 4:

The dragon statue on my shelf is cool

I caught up to the guy in seconds. I don't think the speed I went at was normal. I had gone to run after that person who had been spying on Clara and I, and as soon as I had started to run in a straight line towards him, a white glow surrounded my body and I ran at unnatural speeds for a human. It made a kind of "SHOOM" kind of noise.

One minute he was maybe 50-100 meters away, the next I had him up against a tree ready for interrogation. As soon as I had stopped, the glow dissipated. Clara was making sounds as if she was struggling to breathe, still in my arms. I was holding the boy off the ground with my free hand, but my mind was no longer on him.

How did I just run like that?

My eyes widened to show my surprise, and I gasped. Staring off into the space where the boy's shoulders were I blinked.

'How...?' I started, but was unable to finish.

'Uh, um, are you going to... uh... let me down from here?' The boy inquired.

'Oh? Uh... yea,' I stammered, realizing who I was holding up against a tree. It was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third.

'Uh, ok, um.. who _are_ you?' His eyes widened when he noticed the red bundle of fur in my arms that was Clara.

'The name's Shade,' I offered my hand to shake. He hesitated before shaking it like he had never done it before. 'What's yours?' I added, deciding to play it dumb.

'Oh! Uh, it's Hiccup,' He awkwardly fiddled with his fingers behind his back.

'What were you doing watching us?' I inquired, eyeing him. I already had guessed that we had come at a soon-to-be intense time. I didn't really want to get in the way of advents that would follow, but it seemed like I had no other choice. Besides, it would be fun seeing what happened.

In case you hadn't guesses, I was a fan of all three "things" (as in movie, tv show, game/tv show/movie/card game/whatever-else-there-is) that had come up: How to train your dragon, Doctor who and Pokemon. _This_ was going to be interesting.

'Uhhh... umm... nothing...'

'Come on, you can tell me!'

'Uh, I really don't think I can...'

'I won't tell anyone,' I really wanted to know what part of the first "How to train your dragon" movie they were up to.

'Are you sure? And where did you come from anyway? I haven't seen you around at all.'

I couldn't tell him that I came through some magical portal called a rift just to find myself here!

'Uh... I'm... new.' I said slowly, mentally face-palming myself. I don't think I could have come up with a worse reason to explain my sudden appearance. And he _bought it_.

'Um, ok,' He scratched his neck. 'Do you have anywhere to stay?'

'Oh! No...' I realized I in fact _didn't_ have anywhere to stay. I lowered my head slightly.

'Ok then... Do you want to... stay at my house?' He offered me an offer too good to refuse. Staying at _Hiccup's_ house with _Hiccup_ himself? My eyes widened in excitement and I grinned. _Yes!_

'If it wouldn't be too much trouble,' I lowered my grin into a smile modestly.

'None at all!' Hiccup straightened his back proudly. 'After all, my dad _is_ the chief!'

_I know that_ I thought, my smile widening.

'I take that as a yes,' He turned around and started to walk back to the village.

* * *

The walk back was long, but I didn't get tired. It was lucky, because I didn't want to appear weak in front of Berk's failure-turning-success. I could tell Hiccup was very nervous to be in my presence due to the rate of his heart beat.

By that time I had figured out that he probably hadn't defeated the Red Death yet, let alone made friends with his night fury. The fact that he was unarmed apart from his dagger/knife whatever-that-is and had no note book suggested that.

I had also figured out that, due to Clara's current... condition, and the fact that I had run at super speed, I figured I had been affected a whole lot more than I first had expected. For all I knew, I could grow claws out of my legs!

Well, ok, that might be a bit of a stretch, but you never know with rifts.

'What's his name?' Hiccup's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

'Excuse me?' I was holding Clara in a similar way to how a little girl would hold a doll, both arms wrapped around her chest with her paws and head poking out.

'The fox, what's his name?' Hiccup repeated himself. Clara growled at him, yelping when she realized what she was doing.

'_Her_ name is Clara,' I scowled. How dare he confuse _Clara's_ gender! Of all people!

'Oh, but that would imply that...' He stopped himself, realization spreading all over that face. 'Oh.'

Both Clara and I burst out laughing at this, it was Hiccup's turn to scowl.

Shrugging it off, Hiccup sighed.

'Well, we're here,' he blinked. 'Welcome to our village.'

* * *

**Me: I feel that was a success.**

**Shade: Clara didn't say a thing!**

**Me: All in good time, my friend, all in good time...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ah ha! I have some ****_great_**** ideas for this and the next few chapters! *Flails legs in the air* YEA!**

**Now... How should I start this off...**

**Oh and by the way, if you haven't already noticed, I only use first person of Shade.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

My legs...

I stared at the Viking village in awe. I had expected it to be... you know, pretty much what I saw. But seeing it with my own eyes was amazing, it was so much more... _real_.

'Pretty good, huh?' Hiccup smiled.

'Uh huh,' I gaped stupidly at the village, quickly closing my mouth. 'So, where do you live?'

'There,' He pointed to the biggest house, on a hill fairly far away from most of the other houses. 'That's the one.'

'Well, it certainly is big,' I stated. _Not as big as my house though._

'Well, let's go,' Hiccup looked at me and I nodded.

* * *

The walk was... interesting, with everyone in the village looking at me as I walked by. I was wracked with nerves, glancing around nervously. Then came him. _Him_. As in Snotlout. Just great. As imaginable, he started to flirt with me.

'Hey hot stuff, where've you been all my life?' He... well flirted. I stared at him wide-eyed, unsure if i should punch him in the face or kick him in the groin.

'He-hey, Snotlout, can you just give her some space? She's new and probably a bit nervous.' Hiccup tried to reason. He _was_ right about the nervous thing, but _not_ _anymore_.

'Why should I? Just 'cause you said-so? Ha-,' he was cut of mid-laugh as I settled for the groin-kick.

'Oh-oh! He's going down!' I grinned as I let my hand fall diagonally into my other hand. 'Crash and burn!'

'Uh, let's just go before he recovers,' Hiccup eyed Snotlout, backing away and taking off towards his house. 'Remind me not to get on your bad side.'

I took after him, luckily not going at hyper-speed. Really unsettling, that.

* * *

'Now, my dad won't be home for a while, so until then feel free to stay as long as you want.'

I was glad that it was this early on, so I could have some time to experiment with what I could do.

'Ok, you can use my dad's bed until he gets back.' Hiccup cast me a glance. 'I will need to introduce you and your friend to Gobber.'

Oh, Clara! I had forgotten that she was still in my arms. Fast asleep, it seemed.

'Clara, Clara?' I tried to prod the sleeping flareon awake.

'Mn, ugh, what?' She shook herself awake. 'Ugh, what did I miss?'

I shrugged. 'Nothing much.' She nodded.

'How can you understand her?' Hiccup suddenly inquired from behind me. 'She says nothing but "flare flare flareon".'

'Hmmp' I gave a strangled... noise. 'Well, when I woke up on the beach, I just could, I guess.' I started to fiddle with my hair, and quickly put it back down again.

'Ok... We should probably get going to see Gobber.' Hiccup gestured to the door with his hand.

'Oh, right,' I nodded.

* * *

'Hey, Gobber,' Hiccup called as we approached his workshop.

'Oh, Hiccup!' Gobber exclaimed. 'You do know you aren't s'pposed to be 'ere 'till the s'afternoon. And who's this with you?'

'Yes, I know. Gobber, meet Shade. Shade, meet Gobber,' Hiccup introduced us even though I already knew who Gobber was. 'Shade, Gobber is one of our village blacksmiths, and my mentor.'

Fighting the urge to say "I know", I greeted him 'Hey.'

'Mnm,' Gobber thought for a second, turning to Hiccup. 'She seems a bit timid, lad. Not good Viking material.'

Hiccup's eyes widened as I started to scowl.

'I wouldn't say that if I were you,' Hiccup glanced at me. 'She kicked Snotlout in the groin after he started to flirt with her. _Hard_.'

'I then made a crash and burn joke,' I grinned. 'His face was priceless.'

'Oh,' Gobber was obviously lost for words.

'Anyway, the fox's name is Clara,' Hiccup said quickly. 'Can I have the afternoon off so I can show them around?'

Gobber stopped and thought for a minute, before answering. 'Yea, sure lad. Just stay out of trouble.'

'Thanks Gobber!' Hiccup grinned at me before taking off somewhere.

'Uh, bye!' I took of after Hiccup.

* * *

**Me: Can't wait for chapter 5!**

**Shade: Why?**

**Me: Spoilers! **


End file.
